The invention relates to a clutch plate for a friction clutch and, in particular, a clutch plate with at least one closed reinforcing ring at least partially embedded in the material of the friction lining.
A clutch plate for a friction clutch is known from DE-A-36 43 273, of which the annular disc-shaped friction linings arranged axially on both sides of a carrier disc carry similarly annular disc-shaped reinforcing rings oh their rear and therefore outside the wear volume of the friction lining. The reinforcing rings are sheet metal discs which extend over the radially greatest portion of the friction lining and are riveted together with the friction lining on the carrier disc. The edges of the sheet metal discs are folded and engage in the material of the friction lining. However, the known reinforcing plates are expensive as they have to be punched from large sheet-metal plates and a large amount of waste is therefore generated. Furthermore, they increase the mass moment of inertia of the clutch plate, which is undesirable.